The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ist der vierte reguläre Teil der ''The Elder Scrolls''-Reihe und der Nachfolger von . Oblivion wurde am 24. März 2006 veröffentlicht und spielt auf dem Kontinent „Tamriel“ in der Welt „Nirn“ in der kaiserlichen Provinz „Cyrodiil“. Publisher ist das Take 2-Label 2K Games. Das Spiel zeichnet sich durch eine sehr detaillierte Grafik, hohe NPC- und Gegner-KI und physikalisch korrektes Verhalten von beweglichen Gegenständen aus. Außerdem ist die Spielwelt wieder offen: Lineares Schritt-für-Schritt-Vorgehen ist (abgesehen von der Hauptkampagne) nicht oder nur teilweise notwendig. Der Held kann sich wie in einer „echten“ Welt frei bewegen. Das Spiel ist für die Xbox 360 und den PC erschienen und wurde am 26. April 2007 auch auf der Playstation 3 von Ubisoft veröffentlicht. Zusätzlich kann es für die Xbox One erworben werden. Im September 2007 bekam Oblivon schließlich seine „Game of the Year Edition", welche neben dem "Mini"-Add-On auch die größere Erweiterung enthält. Die Musik wurde von Jeremy Soule komponiert, der bereits den Vorgänger Morrowind musikalisch untermalte. Bei der Dimension Oblivion (bei welchen man in Oblivion die Totenländer durch die "Oblivion-Tore" betreten kann) handelt es sich um eine Art Paralleluniversum, das von den so genannten Daedra bewohnt wird. Daedra ist ein Sammelbegriff für verschiedene Spezies, darunter Götter (die Daedra-Fürsten) und Dämonen (z. B. Skamp, Daedroths und Dremora). Spielprinzip Der Spieler legt in diesem Rollenspiel selber fest, wie er es spielen möchte. Zu Beginn entscheidet er, welcher der fiktiven Rassen, wie beispielsweise dem menschlichen Kaiservolk oder den Elfen (wie z.B. den Dunmer), er angehören will. Das beeinflusst seine Fähigkeiten und Neigungen entscheidend. Die Wahl der Klasse, wie beispielsweise Schattenklinge oder Dieb, beeinflusst in hohem Maße wie das Spiel zu spielen ist. Der Spieler kann mehreren Gilden beitreten, als Gladiator kämpfen und die Spielwelt erkunden, sogar zu Pferd. Angenehm ist dabei die Karte. Sie zeigt dem Spieler Missionsziele an und bietet die Möglichkeit, schnell zum Ort des Geschehens zu reisen. Weiterhin gibt es viele Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die verzaubert werden können, z.B. an Altaren der Magiergilde oder mit einem Siegelstein (magischer Stein, der die Verbindung zwischen Tamriel und der Welt von Oblivion aufrecht hält). Handlung Schon lange ist Kaiser Uriel Septim VII. zu schwach, um seine Regierungsgeschäfte zu tätigen. Der Lordkanzler Ocato hat einen Großteil der Aufgaben übernommen und steht dem altersschwachen Kaiser mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Doch Uriel Septim hat viele Feinde, die seinen Tod wünschen. Eine Gruppe Meuchelmörder versucht, den Kaiser zu töten. Nachdem seine beiden bekannten Söhne von den Meuchelmördern getötet worden sind, die einem Daedrakult, der "Mythischen Morgenröte", angehören, flieht er gemeinsam mit einigen Klingen, seinen Leibwächtern, durch die Geheimgänge des Palastes. Ein Gardist nach dem anderen lässt sein Leben und der Kaiser ist gezwungen, einen Weg zu wählen, der direkt durch die Gefängniszelle des Spielers führt. Dieser schließt sich der Wachmannschaft des Kaisers an und wird dabei Zeuge seines Todes. In seinen letzten Sekunden erhält er vom Kaiser das Amulett der Könige und wird gebeten, den unehelichen Sohn und damit letzten Thronerben zu finden, der die Tore zum Reich des Vergessens (die Oblivion-Tore) mit Hilfe des Amuletts schließen kann. Dieses bringt später allerdings der Kult an sich und der Spieler muss versuchen, mithilfe des unehelichen Kaisersohns Martin Septim ein Portal herzustellen, mit dem das Amulett zurück geholt werden kann. Außerdem beinhaltet das Spiel die Magier-, Diebes-, Kämpfergilde und die Dunkle Bruderschaft, zu deren Oberhaupt der Spieler aufsteigen kann. Kurz danach wird klar, was mit dem Reich des Vergessens gemeint war. In ganz Cyrodiil öffnen sich Tore zu einer anderen, höllenähnlichen Dimension (Totenländer), durch die Horden von Daedra stürmen, um die Bevölkerung zu terrorisieren. Es ist nun die Aufgabe des Spielers, diese Bedrohung abzuwenden. Dabei reist er nicht nur in Cyrodiil umher, sondern seine Aufgabe führt ihn sogar mindestens dreimal in den Höllenschlund selbst. Cyrodiil erscheint aufgrund der hohen Sichtweite etwas kleiner als Vvardenfell, bietet dafür aber mehr zu entdecken. * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - Questübersicht Knights of the Nine Im Add-on Knights of the Nine werden die gleichnamige Fraktion und mittels Download die offiziellen Plug-ins hinzugefügt. In Knights of the Nine ist Umaril der Ungefiederte (das Kind einer Daedra-Fürstin und eines Elfen) zu bekämpfen, nachdem dessen Schergen ein Massaker in einer Kapelle anrichten und ein Prophet auftaucht, der verkündet, dass Umaril das Ende der Welt bringen wird. Im Laufe der Questreihe sammelt der Spieler Reliquien der Neun Göttlichen, die ihm im Kampf gegen den "Ungefiederten" stärken. * Knights of the Nine - Questübersicht Shivering Isles Im Add-on Shivering Isles befindet sich der Spieler im Reich des Daedra-Fürsten des Wahnsinns, Sheogorath. Sheogorath bittet ihn, ihm zu helfen, den Grauen Marsch aufzuhalten, bei dem der Daedra-Fürst der Ordnung, Jyggalag, über die Zitternden Inseln herfällt und diese zerstört. Dies passiert, wie sich im Laufe der Handlung herausstellt, am Ende jeder Ära. Anschließend wurden die Zitternden Inseln immer wieder von Sheogorath aufgebaut. Am Ende wird man sogar selbst zum Wahnsinnsgott Sheogorath. * Shivering Isles - Questübersicht Editionen 110px|right Collector's Edition Die Collector's Edition beinhaltet neben dem Originalspiel: *Einen 112-seitigen Reiseführer durch das Kaiserreich, *Eine Bonus-DVD mit Konzeptzeichnungen und Making-of, *Eine authentische Nachbildung einer Septim-Goldmünze. |110px|right Spiel des Jahres Die „Spiel des Jahres“-Edition (GOTY) beinhaltet neben dem Originalspiel: * und , *Einen 380-seitigen, farbigen Ratgeber zum Spiel. 110px|right Jubiläumsausgabe Die Jubiläumsausgabe wurde anlässlich des fünften Jubiläums von Oblivion im Jahr 2011 veröffentlicht und beinhaltet neben dem Originalspiel: * und , *CD mit Making-of: Hinter den Kulissen während der Entwicklung, *Karten von Cyrodiil und den Zitternden Inseln. Zur deutschen Übersetzung Aufgrund der Entscheidung von Bethesda, das Spiel durch eigene Mitarbeiter in kurzer Zeit ins Deutsche zu übersetzen, kam es zu einigen sprachlichen und grammatikalischen Ungenauigkeiten: So bezeichnet beispielsweise „Schw.Tr.d.Le.En.W.“ den „Schwachen Trank der Lebensenergie-Wiederherstellung“ oder der Zauber „Feuerball“ beschreibt fälschlicherweise einen Heilzauber. Des Weiteren wurden einige Formulierungen sowie Missionstexte nur zum Teil (oder gar nicht) aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Manchmal fehlt die Übersetzung ganz, wie z.B. A Gate to Oblivion. Außerdem fehlt zum Teil auch die Synchronisation der gesprochenen Texte der NPCs und auch die Untertitel stimmen nicht immer mit dem Gesprochenen überein. Diese Problematik führte dazu, dass Oblivion sowohl von den Käufern als auch von Spielemagazinen kritisiert beziehungsweise abgewertet wurde. Mittlerweile sind mehrere Patches erschienen, die zwar hauptsächlich Gameplay-, aber auch kleine Übersetzungsfehler behoben haben, wodurch sich das Spiel heute, lange nach dem eigentlichen Erscheinen, erst wirklich einigermaßen ungestört spielen lässt. Als Alternative gibt es diverse Modifikationen, die auf Fanseiten bereitgestellt werden. Einige dieser Erweiterungen beheben auch die erwähnten Übersetzungsfehler. Im Gegensatz zum Hauptspiel enthalten die Add-ons Knights of the Nine und Shivering Isles nur noch wenige Übersetzungsfehler. Trivia * Die Landmassen von Cyrodiil befnden sich auch in dem Vorgänger und im Nachfolger , jedoch nur als pixelige, grobe Massen. * Genauso befinden sich in Oblivion die Provinzen Morrowind und Himmelsrand Galerie 9kcp4w.jpg|Cyrodiil in Skyrim imprerial city comparison1321979127.png|Der Vergleich: Kaiserstadt in Oblivion (oben) und in Skyrim (unten) Oblivion ebene.jpg Wolf.jpg Minotaur 246643.jpg Bear.jpg Zombie.jpg Argonia.jpg Pferd-schwarz.jpg Rothwardonen.jpg City imperialcity.jpg Game (70).jpg Giovanni Civello..jpg D6F951D81EECA4.jpg Goblin.jpg Cylarne.jpg Palast von..jpg oblivion3601.jpg Trailer be:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion cs:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion en:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion es:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion fi:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion fr:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion is:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion it:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ja:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion nl:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion pl:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion pt:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion ru:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion th:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion tr:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion uk:The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion zh:湮灭 The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Kategorie:The Elder Scrolls Reihe